Him, her and me
by Lilyannnalu
Summary: The story of how a mermaid fell in love with a human. FT style of The Little Mermaid
1. Chapter 1: the princess

Summary: Lucy Heartefilia was a mermaid, that fell in love with a human. (Basically a Nalu version of 'The little Mermaid') This is my first fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Little Mermaid, they belong to Hiro Mashima and Hans Christian Anderson

People thought mermaids were just mythical creatures and didn't exist, like dragons and fairies. But who could prove that? Well I can tell you one thing: mermaids don't have souls. Nope, they don't have souls like humans, when they die of whatever reason, they just pop like a bubble. This is a tale of how a mermaid got a soul.

"We'll be back soon!" Levy called back to the castle, as she swam away with her sisters.  
Lucy sighed, she really wanted to go with them, but she had to be fifteen before she could do that.

"You should be careful because the world above is scary and full of danger!" Layla Heartefillia shouted back to her older daughter that has just turned fifteen.

"We will!"

"I wish I could see the world above the sea..." muttered Lucy as she watched her older sisters swim away.

"You can't go until you're fifteen."

"Sigh",Lucy thought "I can't wait 'till I'm fifteen."

*time-skip*

"We're home!" Shouted Levy as she swam in the huge doors of the castle.

"Sis, what did you see?" Lucy eagerly asked as she went to greet her sisters.

"I saw the beautiful lights of the city!" exclaimed Ezra, being to oldest of the sisters, she saw the most beautiful sights out of all of them.

"I heard the bell ringing from a nearby church." boasted Cana as she combed her wavy brown hair.

"I saw a very tall tower!" Levy eagerly told Lucy what she had seen.

"I'm so sick and tired of those things now, I like it here back at the castle the best." said a very bored Erza.

*time-skip*

"Happy birthday my dear!" said king Jude to his daughter "you finally turned fifteen, now you can go and see the world above!"

"Thank you father!" Lucy excitedly replied, she couldn't wait!

After the party Lucy swam up above to the surface of the sea. What she saw made her gasp! She saw the most magnificent ship she has ever seen!

"Oh how amazing!" she gasped.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, prince."

"Thank you" Natsu said looking out to sea.

A/N I hope the ending wasn't too confusing! This is my first fanfic so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong! Hope this chapter is good enough!


	2. Chapter 2: the prince

***on the ship***

Natsu looked out to land waiting to get there. It was his fifteenth birthday and he was spending it on a ship?! Well if you hadn't known, prince Natsu had motion sickness, and his potion was wearing off, for he could feel the familiar dizziness in his head.

"When will we get there?!" Natsu was getting impatient. Suddenly he saw a person, or maybe it was a fish? He wasn't sure, he was about to try and get closer to the object, but drops of rain made him stop in his tracks and looked up to the sky. Not before long, the tiny rain drops became more frequent and soon a storm was making its way to the ship.

Pondering hard, he wondered what the object was. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed the storm and definitely didn't notice when a wave came crashing down on him.

The strong wave caught him off guard and he was swept into the sea. He was in the water and he knew he will lose conscious soon. A flash of blonde hair and brown eyes was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

***in the sea***

Lucy was so engrossed in looking at the prince, she almost was seen by him! Thankfully he got distracted by the rain.

"That was a close one!" Thought Lucy. She once again looked at the prince one more time, but the prince must have been a little bit too distracted, for he didn't see the wave coming and he got swept into the ocean.

Lucy reacted quick, and swam in an amazing speed to the prince. She grabbed him and hauled him out of the water. His eyes were slightly open, but were soon shut again. Lucy had no choice but to bring him to land. She lay him down and sat there panting, now the storm had stopped, and the sun was shining again.

Lucy looked at him again more closely, he was even more handsome up close! Blushing, Lucy heard footsteps and saw a beautiful silver haired girl coming towards them.

"People must not see me!" Lucy thought quickly of a plan and hid behind some bushes away from the humans.

***on the beach***

Natsu opened his eyes, where was he? Then he saw a beautiful girl running towards him.

** A/N **hope you guys like this chapter! I did some edits to the last chapter so please check it out! Please review what you think of the story so far!

Who is this silver haired girl? Review answer!


End file.
